


Qué sentimiento

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: A Kento, decidió, de él no le importaba absolutamente nada. Y antes se fuera rendido enfrente a esa realidad, antes habría quitado de sufrir. Quizás, se dijo, un día habría encontrado el coraje de irse.





	Qué sentimiento

**Que sentimiento**

_[Primero, cuando no hay nada_

_sino un sueño que brilla lentamente._

_[What a feeling, Irene Cara]_

Takuya recayó contra el colchón, respirando pesadamente.

Kento, a su lado, no pareció prestarle demasiada atención.

Tenía que ser habituado, ya, pero no podía evitar de sentirse cada vez herido por su total falta de interés.

Había dejado las cosas claras desde el principio, el menor, y no había razón por que ahora Takuya pusiera arrogarse el derecho de decirle que ya no estaba bien con la manera cómo iba entre los dos, que estaba harto de esa situación, que no estaba feliz y nunca lo había sido.

Lo amaba de manera contorta, claro, pero seguía amándolo a pesar de todo.

Y se lo decía, también, y quizás habría sido más feliz si solo hubiera tenido éxito de evitar de hacerlo; Kento le sonreía cada vez, después cabeceaba y lo abrazaba, lo acariciaba, lo excitaba otra vez y otra vez lo poseía, distrayéndolo por el hecho que no sabía darle una respuesta.

Pero Takuya lo sabía, y demasiado bien, lo que se escondía detrás sus vanos tentativos de desviar su atención.

Sabía que no lo amaba, que nunca iba a hacerlo, pero aún esta consciencia no estaba suficiente para sacarlo de esa casa y esa cama, y del mal que sentía cada vez.

No estaba suficiente para hacerle olvidar todo el tiempo pasado haciendo madurar lo que en principio solo era un sueño, todo el tiempo pasado tras a convencer Kento de poder ser parte de su vida.

No iba a renunciar en eso tan fácilmente, poco importaba cuanto el menor tuviese éxito de herirlo.

Se giró hacia él, forzando una sonrisa en su cara, y se acercó lentamente para apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho.

“¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?” preguntó con una ceja levantada, robándole de los labios el cigarrillo que el menor había acabado de encender.

No que tuviera una particular gana de humar, más de recibir una cualquiera forma de atención.

Kento bofó, sin comentar, extendiéndose hacia la mesilla a lado de la cama para tomar otro.

“Haz lo que quieras. Mañana tengo que levantarme tempano.” le comunicó.

Takuya sonrió de todo modo por esa concesión, sin enfadarse por el tono con que el menor se lo había dicho.

Pero estaba harto. Harto como nunca había sido, harto de esperar ese rendimiento que por parte de Kento nunca iba a llegar, harto de fingir que le estuviera bien.

Suspirando se giró, dándole la espalda y apretando el colchón bajo su cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

“Nunca es tarde, ¿sabes?” murmuró al menor, mordiéndose fuerte un labio.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Quiero decir que nunca es tarde para cambiar idea. Sabes... sobre mí. Sobre nosotros, como van las cosas.”

Oyó Kento reír bajo, y no le gustó para nada el sonido de esa risa.

“¿Cambiar qué? Vamos, Takkun, ¿no estamos bien así? Sin vínculos y sin problemas, nos vemos cuando queremos, hacemos lo que queremos y está bien por ambos. ¿Por qué tendríamos que complicarnos inútilmente la vida?”

Raramente Takuya recordaba de haber sentido un tal impulso de asco por Kento.

Lo sabía, él, lo que sentía, pero seguía fingiendo que esa situación fuera buena por ambos. 

A Kento, decidió, de él no le importaba absolutamente nada. Y antes se fuera rendido enfrente a esa realidad, antes habría quitado de sufrir. Quizás, se dijo, un día habría encontrado el coraje de irse.

“Tienes razón.” murmuró, a regañadientes. “No veo porque no deba estar bien así. Entonces, no hay nada entre nos dos, ¿no? Para ti yo no soy nada y tú no eres nada para mí.” terminó, amargo.

Se giró otra vez hacia el menor, viendo un rastro de tristeza en su cara, pero no iba a preocuparse.

Si lo quería tener como amigo, pues nunca habría debido empezar a llevárselo a la cama. Si lo quería como algo más...

Pero no lo quería, no lo quería, y Takuya estaba obligado a repetirse esa incomoda verdad segundo tras segundo, por el temor de olvidarla y dejarse llevar por algo que no existía.

No le interesaba, en ese momento, haber herido cualquier fuera la idea que Kento tenía de los dos.

No era un sentimiento bastante importante por él y ni siquiera por el menor, no hasta que no fuera sido algo mejor.

“Buenas noches, Kento.” murmuró, aún sin recibir respuesta.

Iba a esforzarse de no llorar, iba a esforzarse de aguantar por una noche más, y después por otra y otra más.

Nunca más iba a esperar que fuera Kento a cambiar idea sobre los dos de ellos.

Iba a ser él a cambiar, y pronto.

Iba a cambiar y después, finamente, iba a encontrar la fuerza de irse de esa cama para siempre.


End file.
